1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to cloud computing technology, and particularly to a robot control system and method for controlling robots via cloud computing.
2. Description of Related Art
Automation reduces the need for human labor in the production of goods and services. A robot (e.g., a mobile robot or an industrial robot) is often used in automation. For example, manufacturers may use a plurality of industrial robots to assemble a car. However, at present, each robot is controlled by a control system that installed in a fixed and dedicated computer (e.g., a personal computer, or a server). Therefore, a large number of computers are needed when a plurality of robots need to be controlled.